duhbigbrotherhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Drama 1
is the second season in deviantART history that is based on the popular worldwide reality game show known as Big Brother. This season takes place with 15 Users who auditioned as Houseguests who will be competing for a $100,000 (1,000 Pt) grand prize. The Runner Up will receive $10,000. Although the season is in America, Viewers from all over the world are accessed to free Episodes & Live Feeds. Twists *'Fan Vote:' There were various Fan Votes to give the viewers power like never before. *'No Jury:' On this season of Big Brother Drama the audience voted for the winner of the season. *'First 2 Evictee's Buy Back:' The first 2 evictees will get another chance to return back to the game. *'Final Three:' Due to the fact that America voted on a winner, the final vote came down to three HouseGuests rather than two. Fan Voting *'America's Nominee:' Each week, America voted for a third nominee. However, America could not nominate the same person two weeks in a row. And if America's Nominee was vetoed off the block, there was no replacement. *'America's Eviction Vote:' Each week, America voted for one of the nominees to be evicted. America's vote was an additional vote in the vote tally, essentially voting in the place of the HouseGuest they put up. Even if America's Nominee was vetoed, America still got an eviction vote. *'America's Care Package:' Each week America voted for a HouseGuest to get a Care Package that gave that HouseGuest an advantage in the game. *'America's Have-Nots:' During Weeks 2 through 6, America voted for the Have-Nots for the week. *'America's Winner:' Only on the first season of Big Brother, the winner of the season was voted upon by America rather than by a Jury composed of evicted HouseGuests. Houseguests Voting History Alliances Adria's Angels (Adria, Ai, Edward & Kenny) Kayden (Brayden & Kenny) Troy and Juliet (Troy & Juliet) The Silencers (Aaron & Nina) The Barbies (Emmah, Juliet & Nicki) Loudmouths (Kenny, Manda, Nina & Troy) Manda and the Love Birds (Manda, Edward & Emmah) Top Interactions Safety Ceremony History Have/Have-Not History America's Eviction Vote Care Package History Owners of Houseguests Trivia *This was the first season where all members of the Final 3 were eligible to win the season at the final vote. *Thus far, this season has the smallest amount of total HouseGuests with 12, a figure unlikely to be beaten due to the current format of the show. *This season holds the record for having the most HouseGuests on the block with 3. *This was the first season in which the three lowest-placing HouseGuests were of the same sex. **In fact, this season always had same sex genders going home 3 times in row. **Ai, Edward & Brayden then Nicki, Manda & Adria then Aaron, Kenny & Troy and lastly Emmah, Juliet & Winner of BBD1, Nina *This was the first season in which females won more competitions than males. **Females had 12 competition wins, while males only had 9 in total. *This season also has the most tie-breaker votes with 3.